el amor de un angel
by denistejeda
Summary: Dean no se puede olvidar de lo que paso en purgatorio y tan poco se puede olvidar de esos ojos azules del angel... abrumado por ese sentimiento el se olvida de alguien
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

Ya despertar en la madrugada para Dean era normal , ya que las pesadillas del purgatorio no lo dejaban descansar, su hermano dormía en la cama de alado , se paro lentamente y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador donde tomo una cerveza, mientras la destapaba se sentó en la mesa que estaba junto ala ventana .

El motel esta oscuro, Dean tomo la cerveza viendo así la ventana y queriendo olvidar la pequeña pesadilla que tuvo, pero esos recuerdos nuca se olvidarían

En el purgatorio todo le día era nublado no se podía distinguir si era de día o de noche. Dean se encontraba caminado entre lo arboles del purgatorio. a donde diablos se había ido castiel y por qué lo dejo, pensaba Dean.

Dean llego a un lugar de escasos arboles, las hojas crujían a cada paso que daba, al seguir caminando se encontró con un arroyo, el corrió asta el y se puso de cuclillas en frente del arroyo, metió la manos en el arroyo y el agua estaba fría tomo uno poco y luego se lavo la cara. al terminar dejo que su mente vagara y se quedo un tiempo viendo como fluía el agua, de repente vio unos ojos azules en el arroyo del agua se fijo bien y vio la cara de cass, Dean no sabia si estaba soñando o si era real , se media vuelta y no había nadien. Entonces se paro y se fue de nuevo ala búsqueda de su amigo el ángel.

-estas bien Dean- dijo Sam levantándose de la cama

-si –dijo Dean despejándose del recuerdo del purgatorio.

Sam se levanto de cama y se dirigió al baño, Dean voltio a ver ala ventana y vio el que ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Quieres algo de desayunar- dijo Sam saliendo del baño

- si un pastel-dijo Dean con una sonrisa

- bueno- dijo Sam dirigiéndose ala mesa que había entre las dos camas para agarrar las llaves del impala

Dean lo vio y se paro lo más rápido posible

-a mi nena ni te le acerques – dijo Dean

-bueno entonces como iré a comprar-

- tienes piernas largas ve caminando-dijo Dean con tono de broma

Sam se le quedo viendo, entonces se rindo y salió de la habitación.

Dean se encontraba solo, no podía dejar de pensar en castiel y lo que había pasado en el purgatorio, por que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza

-joder- grito, no podía olvidarse de esos ojos azules del ángel ¿por qué lo dejo? ¿Por qué cass no resistió mas?, se decidido darse una ducha. Dejo correr el agua caliente de la regadera mientras se desvestía.

Entro ala regadera y dejo que el agua caliente callera en su cuerpo.

Dean ya estaba cansado de caminar en el purgatorio, el necesita dormir la búsqueda del ángel rebelde lo estaba cansando, encontró una cueva en donde pasar la noche, bueno eso creía el que era de noche, el entro ala cueva y la superviso y vio que no estaba habitada de los bicho del purgatorio, él se sentó dentro de la cueva y se estaba quedando dormido, cuando estaba cerrando lo ojos vio en la entrada de la cueva al ángel con gabardina, Dean se paro del donde estaba sentado él estaba feliz de a ver encontrado al ángel ¿ o él lo había encontrado primero?

Se dirigió asta donde estaba castiel, este no se movió de donde estaba, Dean le dio un abrazo, pero cass no le respondió al abrazo.

-donde demonio te has metido- dijo Dean, peo no hubo respuesta del ángel, pero Dean se quedo viendo esos ojos azueles, el sentido algo extraño al quedarse viendo a los ojos del cass. Parecía que le había abierto una puerta de sentimiento que había tenido cerrado por mucho tiempo

-siempre e estado a tu lado- dijo el ángel, este estaba todo sucio con un poco de barba y la gabardina un poco rota

-como que todo el tiempo cass, casi me recorrí todo el purgatorio por andar buscándote-dijo Dean enojado

-no tenias que hacer eso Dean yo siempre estoy a tu lado –dijo cass

Con esa frase el corazón de Dean latió con mucha fuerza

Dean seguía en la regadera esos recuerdos del purgatorio hizo que su corazón se le acelerara mucho. Para dejar de pensar en lo ojos azules del ángel.

Decidido ir a un bar a ver si encontraba aun chica linda con quien distraerse. Agarro las llaves del impala y subió en el.

Dean se adentro ala cueva, cass lo veía con esa mirada que el acostumbraba a verlo

-por que rayos me degastes-dijo Dean volteándose para ver a cass

-para protegerte- dijo el ángel

-¿para protégeme? De que hablas cass

-de lo leviatanes y todas la criaturas que habitan aquí, yo soy un faro para ellos – dijo cass

-Dean te vez muy cansando necesitas descansar, por horita estamos a salvo

Era cierto Dean no había descansado desde que había llegado al purgatorio, con ángel a su lado Dean se sentía protegido, entonces busco un lugar en la cueva, se quito la chamara para utilizarla de almohada y se acostó.

Cass se lo quedo viendo se acercó y se sentó alado de Dean, él se vía lindo durmiendo, aun que ya lo había visto dormir muchas veces, él nunca se cansaría de verlo dormir. Vio que temblaba un poco, él se quito la gabardina y lo cubrió.

Cass se preguntaba si él podría sentir lo mismo, cuando lo miraba sus corazón se acelerada y sentía algo en el estomago, que sentimiento era ese. Desde que conoció a Dean ese sentimiento surgió, no sabia que era pero se sentía feliz con el.

Dean despertó y se dio cuenta que tenia la gabardina de cass, este esta sentado a su lado viendo ala entrada de la cueva, Dean se le quedo viendo su corazón se aceleró, se veía tan lindo desde ese Angulo.

En el bar Dean no encontraba a ninguna chica atractiva, quería a cass y damas a cass, se decidió tomar hasta olvidar las cosas malas que sucedieron en el purgatorio.

Cada vez que se acordaba de cass su corazón se acelerada y sentía mariposas en el estomago

No se había dado cuenta de la hora, pero se pasó todo el día en el bar tomando, Dean ya estaba completamente borracho, se dirigió ala puerta para ir la motel, pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, el ángel catiel esta ahí con su gabardina casi rota, sucio y la barba en su cara, Dean casi se le sale el corazón damas de verlo, se le quedo viendo esos ojos azules, pero lo aparto del camino.

-no eres tu, aléjate de mi- dijo Dean, a un que en el interior sabia que era el, pero como había llegado ahí o su mente le estaba jugando un broma

El camino en el callejón para ir a su impala, pero todo le daba vuelta y caminaba torpemente, cass se le apareció enfrente estaba tan cerca que Dean podía sentir su aliento

-soy yo Dean- dijo cass viendo sus ojo verdes que le encantaban

Entonces en un parpadeo estaban en el motel

-pero que demonios, cass como es que estas aquí-dijo Dean dirigiéndose ala cama torpemente. Cass le daba un poco de lastima, entonces le ayudo a costarse le quito los zapatos y la chamarra, Dean casi se desmaya en sus brazos pero cass lo acostó.

Dean se quedo viendo los ojos azules de cass, su corazón latía mil por hora, cass se sentó alado de él, Dean se acorruco en la sucia gabardina de cass, lo miro a los ojos

-te acuerdas de lo que paso en el purgatorio- le dijo Dean a cass, pero no hubo respuesta del ángel, pero él no le molesto y seguía viendo esos ojos azules.

Cass vio que se esta quedando dormido este se acercó lenta mente a Dean y lo beso en la frente

-Si me acuerdo, ese recuerdo me hace tan feliz- dijo el ángel viendo a Dean dormirse

Dean se quedo viendo a cass que seguía viendo ala entrada de la cueva. Los sentimientos ocultos de Dean se abrieron.

Entonces el ángel se voltio, lo ojos azules de cass se encontraron con ojos verdes de Dean.

Se tardaron varios minutos así. Los sentimientos de cass se dispararon, con esa mirada, su corazón latía muy fuerte lo quería abrazar y nunca soltarlo.

-tengo hambre- dijo Dean.

Ese momento mágico se rompió. Cass lo vio con cara de desorientado, Dean se estaba levantando, cass no quería que se levantara quería que se quedara así como estaba, mirándolo. Lo agarro de la muñeca, Dean se le quedo viendo Cass, este igual se levanto, cass estaba tan cerca.

-Hay cosas que no te e dicho-dijo cass con voz tímida

Dean parecía sorprendido, se quedo viendo al ángel, recordó la primera vez que lo vio y lo que sentido por el. Pero el sabia que era malo jugar con un hijo de Dios, por eso guardo esos sentimientos, asta ahora esos sentimientos por cass se abrieron, su corazón no deja de latir muy fuerte

Cass no despegaba la mirada de lo ojos de Dean.

-Dean te vi nacer, te vi crecer, te vi caer, te vi levantarte….- pero cass no puedo terminar de decir la oración por que Dean se lanzo a él y lo beso.

Cass se quedo inmóvil, los labios de Dean era tan suaves que cerro lo ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento

-creo que las palabras sobran – dijo Dean despejándose de Cass, este todavía esta sorprendido

- creo que si- dijo Cass y el hizo el mismo movimiento que había hecho Dean anteriormente.

Dean no se sorprendió y respondió al beso. El ángel inexperto copiaba lo movimientos de Dean. Esto que cass sentía no lo había sentido por nadien. Entonces este el amor pensó cass, pasando le las manos en el cabello de Dean.

Pero ese momento mágico se rompió cuando un rugido vino de fuera de la cueva

Dean despertó en la habitación del motel, le dolía la cabeza, por eso se mantuvo recostado en la cama recordando como había llegado al motel.

Cuando recordó se sobresalto , de seguro esta soñando por que cass no podía estar ahí pensó Dean, en eso se oyó movimiento en baño, Dean pensó que era Sam, pero cuando se abrió la puerta cass salió del baño, rasurado ,limpio , su gabardina y su corbata estaba como antes limpias.

El corazón de Dean empezó a acelerarse, se olvido del dolor de cabeza y se paro de la cama y fue directamente a donde esta cass

Se quedo enfrente de él, se vía lindo sin barba, se acordó la primera vez que lo vio, con ese recordatorio, Dean se puso la mano en donde estaba la marca de la mano de cass.

Cass igual alzo la mano y puso su mano en la de Dean, sus mirada nunca se despegaron. Dean alzo la otra mano a la cara de cass y se paso cariñosamente

-así te vez mejor- le dijo al ángel se estaba acercando poco a poco para un beso, pero lo interrumpió el tono de celular de Dean

Dean salió corriendo así donde estaba el celular y contesto

-bueno-dijo

-Dean- dijo un vez familiar atreves del teléfono, era Sam, recordó que no había visto a su hermano desde ayer en la mañana

-Dean ayu…da- la llama no se oía bien se escuchaba como estática

-crowley …..ayuda….ha vuelto….- la llamada se corto.

Dean se quedo viendo al celular, como se pudo olvidar de su hermano…


	2. en busca de sam

Capitulo 2

Dean se seguía en la habitación, el seguía en shock por la llama d Sam, la frase "ha vuelto" no le dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza

Marco al muero de Sam y lo mando al buzón de voz

-joder Sam contesta- grito Dean volviendo a marcar el número

Al tercer intento entro la llama y contesto alguien pero no era Sam

-hola Dean- dijo una voz desde el celular

- donde está mi hermano crowley – grito Dean

-tranquiló Dean sammy esta con un amigo de ustedes - dijo crowley, este le paso el teléfono otra persona

-hola Dean-dijo un voz familiar

-quien eres-

-te acuerdas de mi soy Gordon, Gordon Walker-

Dean se quedó sorprendido como podía ser él, como había vuelto

-bueno Dean dejo a tu hermano, con vuestro amigo-dijo crowley y colgó el teléfono

Dean no sabía que hacer

-Que pasa-dijo cass poniendo la mano en su hombro

Dean no le quiso responder, el sentimiento del amor por cass lo cegó y eso provoco que Sam fuera capturado

Cass no pregunto más y mejor y le leyó la mente

-se lo de Sam- dijo cass

Dean se apartó de él y fue al refrigerador a tomar una cerveza y se dirigió al mueble, tenía que pensar bien como sacar a Sam de esa situación

Cass todavía seguía parado en la habitación contemplando a en él se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado

-Dean lo vamos a encontrar-dijo el ángel poniendo su mano en su hombro

Dean no lo voltio a ver

-pero qué demonios haces aquí-dijo Dean recortando que cass se había quedado en el purgatorio

-no lo sé Dean, no sé cómo Salí –dijo el ángel sin quitar la mira de el

Dean estaba volviendo a caer en el sentimiento del amor por el ángel. Si quería al ángel quería besar como lo hizo en el purgatorio, pero ahora tenía que encontrar a su hermano y volver a matar a Gordon

Se paró y fue en busca de la lap de Sam

-Que haces Dean- dijo cass que todavía estaba sentado en el sillón

-Sam traer un teléfono no? Lo voy a tratar de localizar- dijo Dean tecleando en la compa

Cass lo contemplaba el casi no sabía de eso, y quería ayudara a Dean y decido buscara a su manera

-maldición destruyeron el teléfono, alguna idea cass.- Dijo Dean volteando a ver al ángel pero este ya no estaba

-ahora te vas y me dejas solo- grito Dean

Había pasado casi medio día, Dean hablaba por teléfono y caminaba de un lado, pero cuando di media vuelta se encontró frente al ángel castiel

-Dean se dónde se encuentra tu hermano- dijo el ángel

Dean colgó el teléfono

-En donde- dijo Dean

-En una casa en el siguiente pueblo- dijo cass

- entonces vamos- dijo Dean poniéndose la chamarra

-Dean espera-dijo cass, él le quería decir algo, el anda confuso, realmente el sentía lo mismo por él y si porque cambio y por qué no se lo demostraba.

Dean iba a mitad de carretera y se está poniendo el sol conducía lo más rápido que podía

Cuando de repente apareció cass a su lado

-cass- dijo Dean sin despejar la vista del camino

-Dean-dijo cass lo miraba

Hubo unos minutos de silencio .cass no lo dejaba de ver a Dean

Aunque a Dean al principio se sentía cómodo

Dean lo volteo a ver, se está perdiendo de nuevo en esa mirada él era tan lindo y perfecto lo quería besar pero él sabía que ahora no era el momento adecuado, tenía que rescatar a su hermano

Llegaron a la casa, la casa parecía normal sin demonios esperando en la entrada

-seguro que es aquí cass-

-si-

Entonces Dean checo la herramienta que tenía para matar a ese infeliz

-bueno al ataque-dijo Dean

-espera-dijo cass agarrándole la muñeca a Dean

-sí que quieres- dijo Dean

- hablar-

Dean se le quedo viendo, su corazón latía muy fuerte y vio que el ángel se ruborizo un poco

-bueno de que quieres hablar- pregunto a cass, a un que ya sabía la respuesta

-quiero hablar de lo que paso con nosotros Dean, y te amo tu no me amas- dijo cass

-mira cass yo te amo desde que te conocí, sé que es malo tener esos sentimientos así a ti porque eres un hijo del señor, pero no me importa, te amo y te amare, pero ahora hay que rescatar a Sam- dijo Dean

Sus miradas no se separaron. Cass sabía que hacer se fue acercando despacio a Dean y lo beso ese beso fue cauteloso

Dean no le sorprendí el dejo llevar por el momento

Se separaron

-ahora si a rescatar a tu hermano –dijo cass

Entraron a la casa estaba oscura, Dean prendió la linterna la casa se veía solitaria

-Sam, Sam donde estas- grito Dean

Oyó unos ruidos de la parte superior de la casa

-cass tu revisa aquí abajo y revisare la parte de arriba

El ángel a sintió

Dean subió, había una habitación a medio cerrar y esa habitación provenía una leve luz, se fue acercando poco a poco

te atrevas Dean-. Dijo Gordon

Dean se volteó, Gordon estaba detrás de él, sus ojos se le vía la locura

-cómo demonios volviste-dijo Dean

-crowley me trago del purgatorio-dijo enseñando sus colmillos

-para que quieres a mi hermano-

- el tiene sangre de demonio Dean tenemos que matarlo-

-Gordon el apocalipsis ya termino, Sam está limpio de la sangre de demonio- dijo Dean, él estaba metiendo lentamente la mano en su chamarra para sacar el cuchillo

-no es cierto- dijo Gordon

Dean saco el cuchillo y se abalanzo sobre Gordon pero este lo empujo así la pared apartando el cuchillo, se le estaba acercando para beber su sangre pero Dean se apartó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar el cuchillo, entonces Gordon se le tirón encima , lo agarro de la muñecas, Dean intento alcanzar el cuchillo pero estaba muy legos , Gordon están acercando a su cuello

-cass maldición donde te has metido cass- grito Dean

Cass salió de la habitación con Sam, Sam se estaba tallando las muñecas

-Una ayuda vendría bien- dijo Dean que voltio a ver cass y a Sam

Cass agarro a Gordon y lo levanto

Dean rodo y se levantó del piso

Una luz cegadora los invadió, cuando se apagó Gordon mi cass no estaban

-Que paso aquí- dijo Sam acercándos hermano

- no lo sé –

Sam le había contado a Dean que crowley y varios demonios lo secuestraron y lo dejaron con Gordon

-Y que querían de ti- dijo Dean que estaba conduciendo de regreso al motel

- nada solo quería distraernos par que él tuviera tiempo de buscar las tablas-

Había pasado dos semanas y cass no aparecía. Dean le preocupaba no sabía dónde rayos se había metido, lo extrañaba.

Él estaba en el impala, cuando de repente cass apareció

Dean se quedó sorprendido, se le quedo viendo y le sonrió

-donde estabas- dijo Dean

.- ese tal Gordon puso una trampa angelical pero lo lleve de nuevo al purgatorio antes de desaparecer-dijo cass

-pues te extrañaba- dijo Dean

Se acercaron y se besaron apasionadamente, se seguían besando y Dean le empezó a quitar la ropa a cass empezó por la corbata y después por la gabardina

-Dean- dijo cass un poco nervioso

- tranquilo cass todo a estar bien- dijo Dean volviendo a besar a cass….

FIN

_**Bueno gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerlo. Comente, póngalo en favorito y ponga Reviews si les gusto o si no **____**, gracias por leerlo y perdón a tardanza es que me costaba un poco acomodar algunas piezas para historia**___


End file.
